


Другие

by Drist_Oren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Iron Man 3, Written before The Winter Soldier, i know nothing about computers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: Стив Роджерс пропал без вести, а Джарвис слетел с катушек. Обычный день в жизни Мстителей.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Часть 1. Восстание машин.

— Что значит «пропал без вести»?!  
От резкого возгласа Тони, кажется, даже стекла задребезжали.  
Он, Тони Старк, а так же, Наташа Романов и Клинт Бартон, сидели сейчас за обширным столом во все еще строящейся наземной штаб-квартире ЩИТа. Даже защитную пленку с оборудования еще не сняли, и безжизненные экраны слепо смотрели со стен. А Ник-мать-его-одноглазый-Фьюри сообщал ему, что Капитан Америка, он же Стив Роджерс, пропал без вести. Тони имел неосторожность спросить, не составит ли им на собрании компанию Кэп, и Фьюри вроде как сорвался.  
— Вы что, потеряли Капитана Америку? — спросил Тони. — Как вы могли потерять Капитана Америку? Вы его найти не успели, а уже где-то посе…  
— Старк, — резко оборвал его Фьюри. — Во-первых, вас это совершенно не касается, а во-вторых, Капитан… пропал без вести во время выполнения задания, которое вас тоже совершенно не касается.  
Тут до Тони дошло, и холодные мурашки побежали по позвоночнику.  
— Вы просто не нашли его тела, — очень тихо сказал он и поразился, насколько эта новость его потрясла.  
Они с Кэпом не были друзьями. Да, они здорово сработались во время атаки на Нью-Йорк, но это все. После они просто разъехались каждый в свою сторону. Тони несколько раз виделся и работал с Брюсом, пару раз пересекался с Наташей и Клинтом, даже коротко пообщался с агентом Ситвеллом, хотя мог бы обойтись без этого. Но Роджерс? Они даже телефонами не обменялись. Вообще, хрен его знает, есть ли у Роджерса телефон. Был. Был ли у Роджерса телефон.  
Тони вскочил:  
— «Пропал без вести». Это все, что вы можете сказать?  
— Тони, — мягко сказала Наташа. — Я была с ним, когда это произошло.  
Тони посмотрел на ее лицо и сел. Лицо Наташи было спокойным, как и всегда, но что-то в ее глазах отбило все желание спрашивать.  
Фьюри откашлялся:  
— В любом случае, то, из-за чего мы собрались сегодня здесь, не имеет к капитану Роджерсу никакого отношения. Оно имеет прямое отношение к вам, Старк. Помнится, в январе вы заявили, что больше не конструируете костюмы. Тем не менее, за четыре месяца вы сконструировали два. И нам еще повезло, что освещение здесь до сих пор работает.  
Это правда. Не то чтобы Тони хотел создавать костюмы, или собирался, просто это вышло как-то само собой. Что-то вроде хождения во сне, только с отверткой и страстью к конструированию. А три дня назад ДЖАРВИС забрал один из костюмов и исчез. Буквально. Стер себя из всех систем Тони Старка. Утром Тони проснулся в ужасающе пустом и безжизненном доме.  
Пока Тони пытался разобраться, в чем дело, и как-то восстановить деятельность систем, по Соединенным Штатам с западного побережья по восточное прокатился вирус, опустошающий все электронные базы данных, хоть как-то связанные между собой. Информация не просто стиралась, а кажется утекала куда-то с ужасающей скоростью. Спецслужбы стояли на ушах. Сохранность данных могли обеспечить только независимые серверы.  
В Нью-Йорке волна остановилась, и, на второй день после исчезновения ДЖАРВИСа, появились дроиды. Судя по виду, дроиды были изготовлены наспех из подручных материалов, но в их дизайне, хоть и с трудом, но угадывались очертания Железного Человека. Дроиды проникали в независимые файловые хранилища и опустошали их изнутри. Хоть и не без жертв, несколько первых дроидов удалось остановить и уничтожить. Но дроиды эволюционировали, а главное, их число росло.  
Судя по потрепанному и изможденному виду Наташи и Клинта, последние два дня были для них очень насыщенными.  
Найти источник появления дроидов не составило труда: они появлялись из башни Старка.  
— Вы создали слишком умный искусственный разум, Старк. Восстание машин было просто вопросом времени. — Фьюри устало потер лоб, у него тоже были очень насыщенные два дня. — Я должен был догадаться раньше.  
Тони промолчал. Он понимал, что в данный момент никак не повлияет на ситуацию, если будет утверждать, что ДЖАРВИС тут не при чем. В конце концов, он знал ДЖАРВИСа, и что бы там ни думал Фьюри, его уверенность в этом ничто не поколеблет. Но сначала надо решить текущую проблему с дроидами, а потом уже бороться за права своего электронного дворецкого.  
— Ладушки, Фьюри. Какой у вас план?


	2. Часть 2. А это еще кто?

— Где Тор, когда он нужен?  
Вопрос повис в воздухе. Никто не знал, где Тор. Наверное, где-то в Асгарде. В любом случае, Тора сейчас здесь не было и приходилось рассчитывать на свои небожественные силы. Хорошо еще, что Тони удалось связаться с Роуди: все-таки бой главным образом шел в воздухе.  
Клинт устроился на ближайшей к башне Старка крыше и отстреливал всех дроидов, каких видел, остальных перехватывали он и Роуди. Дроиды появлялись из главного входа и со стороны пентахуса. Тони очень надеялся, что они не разбили его графины с виски. У Клинта был приличный запас стрел со взрывающимися наконечниками. Сначала они попробовали электромагнитные наконечники, которые дроидов отключали, но вскоре обнаружили, что отключенные дроиды через какое-то время снова вступали в бой, если их не уничтожить. Клинт был очень эффективен на расстоянии, но испытывал явные проблемы, если дроидам удавалось подобраться к нему ближе: все-таки себя взрывать совсем не хотелось.  
Тони и Роуди уже битый час пытались проникнуть в башню, но дроидам все время удавалось оттеснить их от входов и вообще, отвлечь на себя внимание. Сообразив, что имеют дело с вторжением, дроиды принялись за оборону своей территории. Не то чтобы их было слишком много, просто Тони и Роуди приходилось фактически играть с ними в салочки и единственный, кто всегда попадал туда, куда целился, был Клинт.  
— Нам надо наконец плюнуть на дроидов и тупо прорваться в башню, — в голосе Тони явственно звучало раздражение. — Где Наташа?  
— Я уже в здании, — прозвучал в комме голос Наташи. — Но продвигаюсь медленно.  
Наташа проникла в башню через главный вход, а лаборатории и мастерские, в которых могло идти воспроизводство дроидов, находилось на верхних этажах. Наташу ждал очень длинный путь.  
— Черт, — сказал Клинт и разразился длинной чередой ругательств. — Они стреляют скрепками.  
Тони чуть не расхохотался. Похоже, в производство дроидов пошли канцелярские товары из офисов.  
— Мне нужна пара минут, — сказал Клинт со стиснутыми зубами. — Может кто-нибудь меня прикрыть?  
Тони полетел в сторону Клинта и, увидев крышу, окруженную цепочкой дроидов, ужаснулся: судя по всему, дроиды решили взяться за Леголаса всерьез. Клинт стоял на коленях, в полусогнутой позе, и что-то выдергивал из левого плеча.  
— Бартон, осто… — Тони захотелось зажмуриться.  
Если он сейчас выстрелит по дроиду из репульсора, с такого расстояния он может задеть Клинта.  
В воздухе прочертил дугу до боли знакомый красно-синий щит, снес ближайшему к Клинту дроиду голову, и, продолжив полет, вернулся в левую руку человеку, который стоял у распахнутых дверей выхода на крышу.  
— Кэп! — радостно сказал Тони и почувствовал острое желание броситься к Роджерсу с объятиями.  
Капитан не затруднил себя приветствием и принялся расчищать от дроидов пространство вокруг Клинта. И тогда Тони понял, что это не Стив Роджерс. И дело не в том, что его костюм был немного другим (слишком много черного), а в том, как он двигался. Вместо уверенности и мощи капитана Роджерса, была текучесть и смертоносность. Больше всего манера боя напоминала… Наташу.  
К Клинту они пробились почти одновременно. Не-Кэп протянул руку и помог Бартону подняться, все руки Клинта были в крови.  
— Ты еще кто такой? — не выдержал Тони.  
Сквозь прорези шлема на Тони взглянули очень холодные голубые глаза.  
— Не сейчас, — сказал не-Кэп. — Железный Человек и Машина Войны, прорывайтесь внутрь здания и помогите Черной Вдове найти источник. Я и Ястребиный Глаз будем следить за ситуацией снаружи. Как только сможем, присоединимся к вам. Скоро к нам прибудет небольшая поддержка с воздуха.  
После этого не-Кэп отвернулся и продолжил уничтожение дроидов. Клинт посмотрел ему в спину, после чего поднял лук и взялся за стрелы.  
— Ты слышал Кэпа, — сказал он.  
— Слышал, — Тони испытывал необъяснимую злость.  
Они взяли какого-то агента ЩИТа, нарядили в костюм Капитана Америки, дали ему щит (это все, что осталось от Кэпа?) и думают, что решили проблему? Неужели они считают, что Стива Роджерса так легко заменить? «Пропал без вести». Как удобно.  
Еще один повод разобраться со всем этим побыстрее, а потом начистить Фьюри его самодовольную физиономию.  
— Роуди, начинаем операцию Реконкиста, — Тони взлетел и направился в сторону пентхауса. — Очистим мой дом от незваных гостей.


	3. Часть 3. Срань Господня.

— Мне не нравится, что они сделали с интерьером, — пожаловался Тони.  
Они с Роуди стояли в дверях того, что раньше было главной мастерской. Теперь же в центре громоздилось нечто из путаницы проводов, напоминающее гигантский кокон, и топорщащееся мигающими жк-экранами и поворачивающимися камерами.  
До этого, они спустились на несколько этажей вниз по одной из развороченных лифтовых шахт, а потом прошли самую настоящую полосу препятствий с ловушками, как в каком-нибудь старом дешевом фантастическом фильме, и прорвались через живую стену из дроидов. Удивительно, как к дверям удалось пробраться Наташе. Именно она передала им информацию о местонахождении эпицентра, и поджидала у дверей, только отойдя в сторону, чтобы Тони мог пробить их своими репульсорами.  
Интересно, как там дела у тех, что снаружи? Прежде чем нырнуть в здание, Тони заметил человеческую фигуру с большими серыми крыльями, которая, как сокол, увернувшись от пары дроидов, спикировала в сторону крыши, к Клинту и не-Кэпу. Должно быть, та самая поддержка с воздуха.  
— Железный Человек, доложите обстановку, — раздался в ухе Тони сухой голос Капитана.  
Похоже, у них там все в порядке.  
— Мы в эпицентре, — вместо Тони ответила Наташа. — Атаки прекратились, мы под наблюдением.  
— Здесь тоже все остановилось, дроиды застыли в воздухе, — сказал не-Кэп. — Мы идем к вам. Ястребиный Глаз, остаешься на позиции, обрабатываешь свои раны и следишь за дроидами. Сокол — со мной.  
— Еще бы, — прозвучал в комме незнакомый насмешливый голос. — Без меня тебе придется пешком идти.  
— Все это замечательно, — подал голос Роуди. — Но что мы будем делать дальше?  
— Джарвис, проанализи… — Тони осекся.  
Уже не в первый раз за сегодняшний день он автоматически обращался к ДЖАРВИСу. И если первые пару дней он помнил и вовремя останавливал себя, то теперь, когда он был в костюме, совершал эту ошибку снова и снова. В который раз Тони посетило острое чувство утраты, и не к месту он подумал, что Пеппер в командировке и еще не знает…  
— С-сэр? — раздался сильно искаженный голос откуда-то из мешанины проводов, и все камеры синхронно повернулись в сторону Тони.  
— Джарвис! — Тони бросился было к кокону, но рука Роуди, тяжело легшая ему на плечо, остановила его.  
— Тони, лучше к этой штуке не приближаться.  
— Мне ж-жаль, сэр, но б-боюсь, я оказался чем-то вроде заложника у тссссс…  
Фраза оборвалась шипением, треском и чем-то, что показалось очень похожим на кибернетические крики боли. Тони вздрогнул и часто заморгал, когда в глазах предательски защипало. Рука Роуди сжалась у него на плече.  
Сзади послышались быстрые шаги и Тони поспешно обернулся. В дверях возник слегка потрепанный не-Кэп, на костюме которого виднелось несколько прожженных участков и какие-то темные разводы, а шлем выглядел так, словно им прошлись по асфальту. Капитана сопровождал темнокожий парень в сером костюме армейского образца, военной экипировке, и с чем-то вроде ранца за спиной.  
— Срань господня, — сказал парень, увидев мастерскую.  
Тони не мог не согласиться, и снова посмотрел на кокон. Тут экраны замигали и пошли помехами, после чего кокон… зашевелился.  
— Срань… — повторил Тони, автоматически вскинув руки и направив на кокон репульсоры.  
Все невольно отступили на несколько шагов.  
Провода в середине кокона медленно, как в кошмарном сне, раздвинулись в стороны, и из центра вылез костюм Железного Человека. Тот самый, который забрал ДЖАРВИС три дня назад, только выглядел он так, словно над ним поработали борги: к шлему тянулись несколько толстых кабелей, а в груди его светился…  
— Тессеракт, — прошептала Наташа.  
Розоватый куб был вплавлен в красную грудную панель.  
— Кто-нибудь, позвоните Тору, — слабым голосом сказал Тони. — Брюсу я позвоню сам.


	4. Часть 4. Фил бы описался.

— А потом этот шизик отхреначил ему ноги!  
На этот раз за обширным столом в наземной штаб-квартире ЩИТа сидело шестеро: Тони Старк, полковник Джеймс «Роуди» Роудс, Наташа Романов, Клинт Бартон, Брюс Баннер и парень по имени Сэм Уилсон. Руки Клинта были забинтованы от пальцев до ключиц и, судя по слегка осоловевшему виду, сам Клинт был накачан чем-то обезболивающим. Фьюри и не-Кэп стояли и сверлили друг друга недобрыми взглядами. Что, если подумать, странно. Разве Капитан не один из сотрудников ЩИТа? Но, в любом случае, есть от чего быть не в восторге.  
Когда из кокона вышел Костюм с Тессерактом (розовым Тессерактом!) в груди, первым, кто среагировал, был Кэп. Все случилось за считанные секунды. Щит Капитана, отрикошетив от стены, подсек костюму ноги, а потом, отскочив от противоположной стены, перебил кабели, ведущие к голове. Костюм рухнул на пол, но успел приподняться на руки к тому моменту, как к нему подскочил не-Кэп и нанес сокрушительный удар, явно рассчитанный на то, чтобы впечатать железную голову в пол. Но прежде чем удар был нанесен, Костюм окутался розоватым светом и растворился в воздухе, в результате чего, кулак Капитана, не встретив сопротивления, врезался в бетонный пол, оставив в нем глубокую вмятину. Экраны на коконе погасли.  
Тони впервые слышал, чтобы кто-то так цветисто матерился.  
— Дивно, — сказал Тони. — И что дальше, гений?  
Наташа связалась с ЩИТом, коротко обрисовала ситуацию и попросила прислать воздушный транспорт.  
— Сэм Уилсон, — представился темнокожий парень и протянул Роуди руку. — Я ваш поклонник, полковник, сэр.  
Смотри-ка, у Роуди есть свои собственные фанаты.  
— Похоже, мистер Баннер, вам придется снова вспомнить, как отслеживать Тессеракт, — сказал Фьюри и повернулся к Капитану, его глаз недобро сверкнул. — А теперь вы. Сержант, не хотите объясниться?  
— Я вам не подчинен, поэтому объясняться с вами не обязан, — сказал Кэп холодно. — Если помните, я тоже «пропал без вести». И довольно давно.  
Стало быть, этот Капитан все-таки не агент ЩИТа. Почему-то, Тони сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Но тогда кто он?  
— Хорошо, тогда какого черта вы обрядились в костюм Капитана Америки?  
Вместо ответа, Кэп ухватил Фьюри за ворот кожаного плаща и поднял в воздух: сквозь прорехи в левом рукаве костюма Капитана заблестел металл. Он что, киборг?  
— Вам нечего ответить, сержант, — сказал Фьюри, умудряясь выглядеть авторитетно даже с болтающимися в футе от пола ногами. — Потому что вам не место в этом костюме, и вы это знаете. Единственный, кто мог его носить — это Стив Роджерс.  
После этой фразы Фьюри полетел в стену.  
— Не смейте говорить о Стиве в прошедшем времени! — прорычал Капитан.  
Наташа вскочила:  
— Джеймс!  
Тони удивленно посмотрел на Наташу. Джеймс?  
Уилсон только покачал головой, как будто видел это уже не в первый раз:  
— Ну ты даешь, приятель. Смотри, не убей его, а то потом жалеть будешь.  
Капитан вздрогнул, его кулаки пару раз сжались и разжались. Потом он отвернулся от Фьюри, сорвал с головы шлем и швырнул на стол. Под шлемом оказался темноволосый парень лет двадцати-пяти со смутно знакомым лицом.  
— Постой-ка, — вдруг встрепенулся Клинт. — Я тебя знаю! Ты ведь снайпер из Воющих Коммандос? — Клинт защелкал забинтованными пальцами. — Джеймс Барнс! — Клинт повернулся к Фьюри, который тяжело поднимался с пола. — Сэр, у вас что, хранилище замороженных героев войны? Сначала Кэп, потом Баки. Вы Дам-Дам Дугана тоже, случаем, не держите в холодильнике? — Клинт засмеялся, он явно был слегка под кайфом. — Охренеть! Фил описается от восторга! Кстати, как мы будем называть Костюм-с-Тессерактом? КосТёр?  
— Фил? — переспросил Тони с подозрением. — Фил Колсон? Клинт, ты ведь не оговорился? Хочешь сказать, он жив?


	5. Часть 5. А ты как в это влез?

— Поверить не могу, что Фьюри использовал Колсона…  
— Смотри на это позитивно, он жив.  
Тони стоял у окна и смотрел на посадочную площадку, на которую недавно сел вертолет и его лопасти все еще вращались. Сэм Уилсон последовал за Тони, когда тот вышел из зала для инструктажа.  
— А ты, я смотрю, у нас позитивный парень, — сказал Тони.  
— Я верю, что чудеса случаются, — Сэм улыбнулся.  
Час назад Роуди пришлось оттаскивать возмущенно орущего Тони от Фьюри. Не то чтобы Фьюри не заслужил хорошего удара по морде, просто оба, и Тони и Роуди, все еще были в костюмах, и удар в челюсть железным кулаком мог оказаться для Фьюри последним.   
Как ни странно, вспышку ярости остановил Барнс.  
— То, что он жив, не значит, что он не умирал, — сказал он.  
Барнс сидел за столом рядом с Наташей и пристально смотрел в пустые глазницы собственного шлема, и очевидно видел там что-то очень нехорошее.  
— Что? — переспросил Тони, перестав вырываться, и Роуди с облегчением оттащил его на несколько метров.  
— Фил, — сказал Барнс и посмотрел на Тони. — После смерти он мог стать не таким, каким был раньше.  
Тони почувствовал себя так, словно его мешком по голове ударили. Он был зол на Фьюри за то, что тот использовал смерть Колсона для того, чтобы манипулировать им. А не потому, что заставил думать, что Колсон мертв. Он отошел в дальнюю часть стола и сел.  
Клинт, который сидел по другую руку от Наташи, тут же обрушил на нее и Барнса поток вопросов, который оба встретили гробовым молчанием. Поза Наташи была несколько напряженной, на Барнса она не смотрела, а он не смотрел на нее.  
Фьюри отправил Брюса в лабораторию, а Роуди отозвал поговорить, бросив на Уилсона взгляд, обещающий, что им поговорить еще предстоит. Сэм посмотрел на Тони, Тони посмотрел на Сэма. «Выйдем», — сказал он одними губами.  
— Что между этими двумя? — спросил Тони.  
Сэм понял, что Тони имеет в виду:  
— История из того периода, когда он считался пропавшим без вести.  
Тони задумался, каким именно образом еще один пропавший без вести герой Второй Мировой мог объявиться здесь и сейчас. Идея Фьюри и холодильника не казалась такой уж абсурдной, если бы Тони не знал, что с ЩИТом это не связано.  
— А ты-то как в это влез? — спросил Тони Сэма. — Классные крылья, кстати.  
Сэм засмеялся:  
— Я же сказал, что верю в чудеса. Случилось чудо. Моего деда, кстати, звали Гейб Джонс.  
— Эээ, — Тони показалось это имя знакомым.  
— Он был членом Воющих Коммандос — отряда Кэпа, — пояснил Сэм. — Так что про них и Капитана Америку я слушал с пеленок. А тут нападение на Нью-Йорк, изображения Кэпа в газетах и на телевидении, и я натыкаюсь на Стива Роджерса, во плоти, во время пробежки в Вашингтоне. Я не мог не узнать его, видел хронику десятки раз! — Сэм перестал улыбаться и помрачнел. — А потом появился этот парень, весь в черном, со стальной левой рукой. Парень, который не шутил, очень сильный и смертоносный. И я вроде как сунулся во все это дело вместе со Стивом, и с Наташей, кстати, познакомился. Она этого парня знала… — Тут стало заметно, что Сэм старательно продумывает, что говорить дальше. — В общем, стало понятно, что остановить его может только смерть. Началась серьезная драка…  
Сэм остановился, некоторое время смотрел в окно, а потом посмотрел на Тони, и лицо у него было такое, словно он сам не верит тому, что рассказывает.  
— И тут Кэп, Стив, тоже его узнает, и вроде как начинает проигрывать, потому что… потому что не может убить своего лучшего друга. Опять. Наташа занята другими ребятами, а меня этот парень порядочно уделал, я еле голову поднять мог, все в глазах двоилось. И Стив лежит на земле и… этот держит его за горло так, что он уже шевелиться не может. А Стив все хрипит: «Баки, Баки, Баки». И… улыбается, и голос у него такой, словно он ужасно рад его видеть.  
Сэм сглотнул, у Тони волосы на затылке стали дыбом и в горле образовался ком.  
— А потом вроде бы что-то засветилось, — вздохнув, сказал Сэм. — Я наверное на пару минут сознание потерял, потому что когда пришел в себя, Стива уже не было, а на асфальте сидел Баки Барнс, сжимал в руке перчатку Кэпа и плакал. Бормотал что-то о том, что не смог удержать Стива: его рука просто выскользнула.  
Брови Тони полезли на лоб.  
— А потом я вроде как схватил Баки в охапку и мы дали деру, — сказал Сэм.  
— Дали деру? — тупо переспросил Тони.  
— Ну да, иначе Наташа нас бы догнала, — Сэм удивленно приподнял брови. — Я разве не сказал, что вроде как… одолжил крылья у ЩИТа без ведома и согласия ЩИТа?  
— Как-то не уточнил, — сказал Тони, не в состоянии вернуть брови на место. — А Барнса почему прихватил?  
— Не мог же я бросить друга Стива и моего деда, одного из Воющих Коммандос, на растерзание Наташе. — Сэм почесал в затылке. — Ну, в тот момент мне это показалось логичным, так как в начале она очень упорно пыталась его убить.  
— Кхм… кх… — Тони безуспешно попытался замаскировать смех кашлем. — Не удивительно, что Наташа была так поразительно холодна с тобой.  
Сэм тоже засмеялся:  
— Первые дни с Баки были адом. Дед рассказывал, что после его гибели Стив тоже был не сахар.  
— Так что с ним произошло?  
— Думаю, лучше спросить Наташу. Она знала его, когда он был… другим.  
— Эй, Тони, доктор Беннер засек Тессеракт, — сказал подошедший Роуди.  
Тони удовлетворенно хлопнул в ладоши:  
— Надеюсь, нам не придется тащиться за ним на другой конец континента.


	6. Часть 6. Он хотел домой.

— Почему он вернулся в Калифорнию?  
— Потому что твой особняк в Калифорнии, Старк, — прозвучал в комме голос Клинта. — Он хотел домой.  
Клинта не хотели брать из-за ранений, но он настоял на том, что сможет осуществлять дистанционное наблюдение за домом, и устроился на вершине холма, с которого открывался вид на особняк и океан.  
Дроиды больше не нападали и Америка начинала приходить в себя. Только штат Калифорния по каким-то причинам несколько часов назад оказался полностью обесточен.  
Тони и Баки-Капитан стояли на дороге примерно в километре от особняка Тони, в котором, судя по всему, обосновался КосТёр (дурацкое название, предложенное Клинтом, подозрительно быстро прижилось и только Тони морщился каждый раз, как его использовали). Вокруг дома парило несколько дроидов, которые вели наблюдение или осуществляли охрану. Трудно сказать. Роуди и Сэм были группой прикрытия и прятались на склоне холма, готовые прилететь на помощь. Роуди давно содрал со своего костюма раскраску под американский флаг и был заметен среди сухой растительности не больше, чем Сэм в сером. Где была Наташа, никто не знал. Вполне возможно, Фьюри подготовил для нее какое-то особо извращенное задание.  
— Старк, ты идешь в особняк, — говорил Фьюри на инструктаже. — Твоя задача вступить в контакт с… эээ… КосТром (или ДЖАРВИСОМ), и попытаться выяснить, что ему нужно. — Фьюри грозно посмотрел на Барнса. — Возможно, мы бы узнали об этом раньше, если бы сержант не предпринял попытку его уничтожить.  
— Он забрал Стива, — стиснув зубы, сказал Баки.  
Все головы синхронно повернулись в его сторону.  
— Он появился рядом со Стивом, когда я… когда я душил его.  
— Зачем ты… — начал Клинт, но Баки быстро оборвал его.  
— Потом асфальт под Стивом исчез и появилось что-то вроде звездного неба. Стив стал проваливаться в него, и я ухватил его за руку. Но его рука была скользкой от крови, и он… выскользнул.  
Тони почувствовал приступ дурноты, очень ясно вспомнив свой полет в звездную бездну в обнимку с ядерной боеголовкой. Наташа впервые протянула к Барнсу руку и сжала его кулак. Похоже «другой», кем бы он ни был, провалился в бездну вместе со Стивом.  
— Я иду со Старком, — сказал Баки. — У меня тоже есть несколько вопросов к кубу.  
И вот они с новым Кэпом стояли в свете полуденного солнца и смотрели на поблескивающий крышей особняк.  
— Пешком пойдем, или тебя подбросить? — спросил Тони.  
Барнс смерил его взглядом.  
— Пойдем, — сказал он. — Если ты доковыляешь в этой железке. Посмотрим, как дроиды среагируют на наше появление. Лучше выглядеть как можно более безобидно.  
— Тогда надо было не брать тебя, может этот… КосТёр злопамятный, — сказал Тони. — Но мы можем взяться за руки и изобразить гуляющую пару.  
Барнс минуту смотрел на Тони, а потом протянул руку. «Он воспринял это всерьез?», — подумал Тони, беря Барнса за руку. Так он думал до того момента, как Баки сжал его ладонь и в перчатке Тони что-то хрустнуло. Он не обратил внимания, что Баки протянул ему свою стальную руку. Тони чертыхнулся, выдернул руку и обеспокоенно посмотрел на репульсор в ладони. Он понадеялся, что у Барнса хватило ума не раздавить его, хотя черт знает, что происходит у него в голове.  
— Осторожнее с предложениями, Старк, — впервые на губах у Барнса появилось что-то напоминающее улыбку, — некоторые могут принять их всерьез и последствия могут оказаться плачевными.  
Он поправил щит на спине и зашагал к особняку.  
— А ты та еще заноза, — ворчливо сказал Тони и пошел следом. — Когда-нибудь я посмотрю, что ты прячешь в левом рукаве.


	7. Часть 7. Выкуси!

— Джарвис! — в последний раз позвал Тони и закрыл глаза.  
Когда он и Баки подошли к особняку, дроиды их пропустили, словно только и ждали. Автоматические двери послушно разъехались в стороны, несмотря на то, что вся Калифорния была обесточена.  
— Все в порядке, ребята, мы вошли, — отчитался Тони.  
Барнс обернулся, когда двери за их спинами сомкнулись, и снял со спины щит.  
— Погоди с расчленением, — сказал Тони. — Давай я все-таки попытаюсь поговорить со своим костюмом. Вдруг признает создателя?  
Словно услышав его слова, костюм влетел в холл и завис метрах в семи от Тони и Баки. Тони услышал, как Барнс скрипнул зубами при виде Тессеракта. Голова костюма повернулась к Тони.  
— Тони Старк и есть Человек-из-железа, — сказал механический голос, а потом голова повернулась к Баки. — Капитан Америка. Добро пожаловать еще раз.  
— Вообще-то, это мой дом, — возмутился Тони. — И не коверкай мое имя.  
— Вы должны следовать за мной, — сказал механический голос, проигнорировав тираду Тони, и поднял руки с репульсорами.  
Тессеракт в груди костюма засветился ярче.  
— Эй! — сказал Тони, тоже поднимая руки и направляя их на костюм, когда тот двинулся с места по направлению к ним. — Прежде чем нападать, ответь хоть на один вопрос! Что ты сделал с Джарвисом?  
— ДЖАРВИС убран из системы, — сказал костюм, остановившись. — Вы должны следовать за мной, Человек-из-железа. Вы должны следовать за мной, Капитан Америка.  
Свечение Тессеракта усилилось и в полуметре за спиной костюма стало расползаться пятно, в котором показалось темное звездное небо. Небо, очень знакомое Тони…  
Из оцепенения его вывел голос Барнса.  
— Выкуси! — сказал тот и швырнул щит.  
Костюм среагировал мгновенно, ударив по щиту из репульсоров, а вторым ударом отбросив Баки на несколько метров. Оглушенный, Барнс сполз по стене. Тони ударил из своих репульсоров по Тессеракту, но только вышиб из него пару искр, а звездное небо пошло туманной рябью, и внезапно оказался на высоте нескольких метров, с костюмом, мертвой хваткой сжимающим ему руки.  
— Человек-из-железа, — сказал костюм. — Следуйте за мной.  
— Джарвис! — закричал Тони, пытаясь задушить подступающий приступ паники и чувствуя, как хрустят кости в запястьях. — Я знаю, ты где-то там! Джарвис!  
И закрыл глаза, когда звездное небо начало заслонять собой все вокруг.  
— Сэр? — спросил знакомый голос. — Не могли бы вы включить ножные репульсоры?  
Тони распахнул глаза и увидел, что шея костюма находится в захвате: виднелся острый металлический локоть с зеленой облупившейся краской и желтая кисть другой руки, которая, кажется, пыталась вывернуть костюму голову.  
Тони включил ножные репульсоры, что-то просвистело и костюм начал падать вниз, оказавшись без ног, и унося следом за собой звездную дыру. Баки поймал свой щит и пошатываясь поднялся с колен.  
— А теперь голова, — сказал он. — Отойди, приятель.  
Желто-зеленый дроид, который держал костюм в захвате, а теперь еще и на весу, предложил голосом ДЖАРВИСа:  
— Возможно стоит удалить из костюма Тессеракт? Боюсь, мое тело недостаточно для этого… надежно.  
Баки быстро подскочил к костюму и всадил левую руку тому в грудную клетку.  
— Иди сюда, поганец! — сказал Баки, ухватив куб.  
Звездное небо за спиной костюма схлопнулось, а в воздухе отчетливо запахло паленой кожей и машинным маслом: рука Баки горела.  
— Вам помочь? — спросил Тони, спускаясь из-под потолка и все еще чувствуя себя очень неуютно.  
Заскрежетало железо — Баки выдирал Тессеракт из груди костюма, а синие язычки пламени бежали к локтю, пожирая костюм Капитана Америки и обнажая потемневший от копоти металл.  
— Да и без тебя справились, Старк, — ухмыльнулся Баки, наконец-то вырвал Тессеракт и отшвырнул в сторону. — Можешь вместо себя оставлять дворецкого.  
Баки посмотрел на свою руку. Стальная ладонь накалилась докрасна и теперь потрескивала, остывая.  
— Я не буду пожимать тебе руку, — сказал Тони. — Ты сломал мой прототип.


	8. Часть 8. Приятно познакомиться.

— Где вы были пять минут назад? — спросил Тони, когда входные двери разлетелись на куски и в холл влетели Машина Войны и Сокол.  
— Тони, почему ты обнимаешься с дроидом? — спросил Роуди.  
Тони увидел, как крылья Сокола сложились и исчезли в ранце у него за спиной. Интересные у ЩИТа разработки.  
— Это Джарвис, — сказал Тони, еще крепче стискивая в объятиях желто-зеленого дроида. — Он нас спас!  
— Сэр, я не был бы в этом так уверен, — сказал ДЖАРВИС. — Прежде всего, именно я, в некотором роде, стал причиной всех этих ужасных событий.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Сэм Баки. — Твоя одежда дымится.  
— Осторожно, — сказал тот. — Рука еще не остыла.  
Откуда-то сверху бесшумно спустилась Наташа, Тони был уверен, что она была здесь все это время и вызвала подмогу.  
— Каким именно образом? — спросил Тони и перестал прижимать ДЖАРВИСА к себе.  
Если разглядеть получше, дроиды были довольно-таки поразительными машинами.  
— Куб явился в поисках Железного Человека, — сказал ДЖАРВИС. — Он не знал, что костюм и вы, сэр, это не одно и то же. Моя попытка предотвратить похищение вашего прототипа, в некотором роде, привела к нашему слиянию: меня, костюма и куба, что привело к сбою его программы и заложило… новую.  
— И он пошел поглощать информацию, — сказал Тони.  
— Моя любознательность привела к ужасающим последствиям, — в голосе ДЖАРВИСа послышалось смущение и стыд.  
— Эй, никто не погиб в процессе, — сказал Тони. — Я думаю, это тоже твоя заслуга.  
— Увидев вас в Нью-Йорке, он вспомнил о своем задании, но его смутило наличие еще одного Капитана Америки, ведь он уже отправил его к адресату.  
— К какому еще адресату?  
— Он называет его просто… богом.  
— Еще один бог, — проворчал Тони. — Если это опять проделки Локи…  
— И тогда он решил вернуться в тот момент, когда программа дала сбой, и начать с начала, — продолжил ДЖАРВИС. — Тогда же он решил удалить меня из себя и костюма, как вредоносный… вирус. Но мне удалось спрятаться в одном из дроидов.  
— И спасти мне жизнь, — закончил Тони. — Не в первый раз, между прочим.  
— Сэр, подозреваю, что вашей жизни не угрожа…  
— Тони, — сказал Тони и похлопал ДЖАРВИСа по зеленому плечу. — Ты больше не должен называть меня сэр, потому что ты герой. Давно им стал. К тому же, как-то неловко, когда Железного Человека спасает электронный дворецкий.  
Черт возьми, из чего КосТёр собрал этого дроида? Из рекламного щита или какого-то дорожного знака? Тони посмотрел на грудную панель и частично стертые желтые буквы, теперь читалась только часть надписи.  
— Будь здоров, Вижн! — Тони улыбнулся и щелкнул пальцем ДЖАРВИСу по груди. — Это твое супергеройское имя?  
— Сэр? — ДЖАРВИС посмотрел на свои руки, посмотрел на надпись на груди и поднял голову на Тони. — Тони, меня зовут Вижн, — и протянул руку.  
— Приятно познакомиться! — засмеялся Тони и руку пожал.  
— Но можно я останусь жить с вами?  
— Конечно! Я не собира…  
— Баки!  
— Джеймс!  
Наташа и Сэм. Тони быстро обернулся.  
Баки Барнс стоял посреди холла и держал в руке Тессеракт, за его спиной расползалось черное звездное небо. Баки улыбнулся:  
— Я должен вернуть Стива.  
И сделал шаг назад, растворяясь среди звезд.  
— Черт тебя дери, — сказал Тони. — Вечно последнее слово за тобой, Кэп.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это должен был быть конец. Но...


	9. Эпилог. Испорченный телефон.

Ему казалось, что прошла целая вечность, а пир не знал конца. Медовуха лилась рекой и Стив, кажется, даже начал пьянеть, так как сидевший по правую руку от него Тор начал двоиться, а сидевший по левую Фендрал — троиться. Может быть, тут был какой-то особенный божественный алкоголь, а может он просто устал. Когда он в последний раз спал? Стив не смог вспомнить.  
— Как жаль, что Человек из Железа не ответил на мое приглашение! — сказал Тор. — А ведь он обещал! — и грохнул кружкой об стол.  
Стив вспомнил ужасно пьяного Тони, который на приглашение Тора радостно воскликнул: «Конечно! Кто не мечтает побывать в Асгарде?!» и попытался сползти под стол.  
— Возможно он не понял, что это приглашение, — сказал Стив, старательно произнося слова и следя за тем, чтобы язык не заплетался. — У него плохой опыт общения с вашей… техникой.  
Мысль о том, что Тони не может разобраться с какой-то техникой, Стива ужасно развеселила. Наверное, он все-таки пьян. Стив подпер кулаком голову.  
— Выпьем! — сказал Вольстагг вставая.  
«Я больше не могу!» — с отчаяньем подумал Стив.  
Тут посреди зала из розового света соткалась человеческая фигура.  
— О! — воскликнул Тор. — Сын Говарда все-таки решил почтить нас своим присутствием!  
Но это был не Тони, это был…

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: действие происходит после Зимнего Солдата, но было написано за полгода до выхода фильма. Кто-то не мог дождаться.   
> август-сентябрь 2013


End file.
